naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatake Sadao
Background Fresh out of training, it's safe to say that Sadao hasn't really lived much – at least, he's only been outside the protective walls of his clan's compound (and later Konoha) only a handful of times. Hatake Sadao was born to Hatake Genji and an unknown woman. His father refuses to say and Sadao himself has only the vaguest memories of red hair and an easy-going smile. Having no mother thus far hasn't exactly been a problem for him – whilst his family is small, they raised him communally whilst his father, a jounin, fought and bled for all sorts of causes, the most prominent of which was coin. It was abundantly clear that Sadao wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Their clan's name was reputable, known for completing tasks regardless of difficulty or danger, and being a Hatake he had a natural talent for intrigue and subterfuge. During his childhood, he was quiet – a little scared of people, though his response to that was to freeze up and become tongue-tied, something that led to him going fairly unnoticed. Though not the most amazing student ever, he had little else to do but practice what he learned until his theory marks were top-notch and his ninjutsu notable. His uncle, Hatake Akira, promised recently to teach him Kuchiyose no Jutsu despite it being a C-Rank, though the man hasn't returned from a mission for the Hokage yet. More recently since his graduation into becoming a real ninja, Sadao has been snooping around, trying to work out who his mother was like a normal teenager whose curiosity has been piqued. Personality In general, Sadao is aloof, desiring to alienate himself from a group before others do it for him. With the traits and expectations of great shinobi drilled into him since he could walk and talk, he is content to stay out of the limelight and try to do what ninja do best: spy, sabotage, kill. Even if he didn't have the "once bitten, twice shy" approach to human contact, he's quiet, conscientious and more than a little awkward when it comes to talking to people about things other than the best way to set up a tripwire. Being a ninja is more than just a career to him: it's his only hobby, and his entire life. Stoic and silent, Sadao follows his own "bushido" code; rules ingrained into him, some from his father and others made up by himself. The most important one is the loyalty to his teammates. He does care! Sort of. What Sadao needs are friends to bolster is self-worth and perhaps melt that iron crust. Whilst not the best ninja and certainly not genius material as his father and uncle seem to be, Sadao is well aware that he's good – but ''only ''because of the hard-work and determination he puts in. As a result he is studious, especially when it comes to the theory of being a ninja. If he wasn't pushed by his family's prestige, he surely would have been a researcher of some kind! Looks At fifteen, Sadao has already had his first growth-spurt and is primed for another one – standing about half-a-head taller than those around his age at 5'7". He's thin and lanky, and no matter how many sweets he eats, he doesn't seem to put on any weight. Lucky! His graceful build is more suited to speed and subtlety than brute strength, as is typical of most shinobi. As it is, Sadao's hair is now long enough to be pulled up into a ponytail as most male members of his clan wear it; it's silvery-white (still on the darker side) and more akin to a dog's mane than an actual style. Rumours suggest that he never brushes it and just leaves it as it is when he rolls out of bed in the morning. He has his mother's eyes – a kind of aquamarine blue – or at least he presumes he does as his father's are black. When it comes to his outfit, he wears dark items of clothing which include open-toed boots, black slacks and usually a navy vest – he can be quite fashion conscious when the moment arises. Around his neck is his characteristic blue mask which he pulls up only in combat. Sadao also wears his forehead protector around his neck (similar to Hinata) but has been known to move when he needs to keep his hair out of his face. Combat Style Sadao's style is almost stereotypical for a recent Academy graduate, but he does show promise. He places great emphasis on his ninjutsu, especially as used to confuse opponents; using E-Rank techniques is already second nature to him, particularly Kawarimi no Jutsu. It can be said that he is too careful, almost clinical while fighting, only using jutsu that he has certain he has perfected in the Academy and rarely experimental with his taijutsu. In practice he fights with either kunai or hand to hand, though rarely with shuriken. Notably he follows the traditional ninja way of subtlety and trickery, using explosive tags to great effect. For now, his natural speed makes up for his lack of originality, and he is effective in fights where he is able to avoid taking many direct hits or can finish quickly. Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu 0-50 Points - D-rank techniques 50-100 C-rank 100-150 B-rank 150-200 - A-rank 200+ - S-rank Taijutsu: 16 Ninjutsu: 20 Genjutsu: 0 Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. ---- Strength: 6 Speed: 20 Mind: 10 Chakra: 14 Control: 6 Items Kunai (x12): Bog-standard kunai kept in a small pouch on his thigh. Sometimes one of the twelve is tied up with his ponytail. Explosive Tag (x5): A generic sort made by a weapon's supplier in town, found next to his kunai. Weapon Scroll (x1): Contains one wakizashi that he is for now untrained in, other than a knowledge of the basics. Ryo (500): In a small money pouch shaped like a dog. Techniques One Thousand Years of Death (Taijutsu): An E-Rank technique that needs no introduction nor explanation. Growing up with a lot of uncles led to him seeing its usage quite a lot.